A Time To Forget
by thegirlwhosinlovewithapen
Summary: Fighting with monsters is hard. But fighting your own past is harder. Alenka Yuki was always known throughout the Den as the obedient one, the reserved and the independent. But for Soma, she's the annoying one who can't seem to leave him alone. But once she's gone, things don't go the way they seem. Soma X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gods Eater Burst and its characters. Credits goes to Namco Bandai Games. The cover (yep, it's from FF) is not also mine. *insert smiley face here*

**Summary:** Fighting with monsters is hard. But fighting your own past is harder. Alenka Yuki was always known throughout the Den as the obedient one, the reserved and the independent. But for Soma, she's the annoying one who can't seem to leave him alone. But once she's gone, things don't go the way they seem.

**AN**: I played Gods Eater ever since I was in my sophomore year. After a while, I realized I wanted to create a fic on this one — since I'm pretty attached to Soma. And yes, it's another OC. Haha. I love creating female OCs.

**GENRE:** Action, Adventure, Friendship, Angst and a little bit of Romance.

CHAPTER ONE

The Vajra was just a few meters away.

Its feline face looking all angry, with its mouth open wide just enough for it to finish her body in just one bite. The raised cape, the growl and the stance of its legs — all were the signs that tell her to get ready for she was its next meal.

Alenka stared and backed against the wall, horrified. Her eyes widened with fright, her breathing came out in rapid pants. Fear got hold of her and it was creeping up in all parts of her body, paralyzing her at some point.

There was no other way to escape. No means of exit.

But before she could do anything — scream, faint or hell, even charge towards it, the Aragami's head changed into the face of her mother.

Yes, her mother.

The same red hair, the green eyes — it looked back at Alenka sorrowfully and in an instant, all the memories she was supposed to forget came back

"Alenka…" her mother whispered "Why did you left us? Why did you ran away?"

"M-mom…" Alenka said, tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry…I was—"

But her words were cut off by the Vajra's sudden roar.

And the last thing she remembered was waking up from a nightmare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alenka sat bolt upright in bed, panting and all sweaty.

She swallowed hard, the same dream again. The same frightening dream. The same nightmare that haunts her every night, trying to take over her sanity — or at least, what's left of it.

Alenka tried to breathe normally, right through her nose and then out from her mouth. She learned that taking deep breaths helps calm her nerves. And she did this routine ever since she was twelve. Ever since she started having nightmares.

She glanced at the LED clock just sitting down on her bedside table — it was six in the morning, no wonder it was getting warmer. Mornings are always warm and stuffy.

"You allright?" Mira Sakakibara, her roommate, asked, poking her head to check on Alenka

Alenka nodded and said "I'm fine. Just-just a dream. It isn't real."

"Oh. Okay. Well good thing you're now awake, I was about to do that. It's nearly seven." She informed her

She answered Mira with a nod. At seven o'clock, they were both going to Fenrir — to hear out the announcement. So she pushed herself off the wrought iron bed and headed out to ready herself.

Alenka Yuki is a seventeen year-old girl. And a survivor in her younger years. Amidst the dangerous world outside, with the Aragami roaming around, hunting for anything to eat, she managed to live. Sometimes, she questioned why but day by day, Alenka began to realize that her question isn't going to be answered for a very long time.

Speaking about surviving, Alenka had also applied for Gods Eater program — an application test for an aspiring Gods Eater. She knew that this test is not something you can easily pass. The time nowadays, it's crucial to find a job, to gather enough money for food and fill your stomach until you can eat no more. It's been so long since Alenka ate so much food. Sometimes, she even sleeps without having dinner.

The preliminary results are announced today and she couldn't wait to hear it. She has her own reasons of joining. Although her will was enough to keep a bit of optimism in check, Alenka was still worried she wouldn't make it. Thousands of people signs up for it but only hundreds managed to enter. Stable jobs aren't enough to accept the entire human population.

"Hey, you look like you're about to faint." Mira commented, slapping Alenka's back as they walked towards the Fenrir Building "Did you have breakfast?"

"Um, yeah." She lied. Alenka didn't eat. Partly because there wasn't enough food and partly because she wasn't feeling hungry

"Great. Well, today's the big day." Her companion gave a contented sigh and looked around "Oh look, we're not alone."

Alenka glanced to where Mira was staring. Sure enough, a batch of girls and boys more or less her age was also walking their way towards the building.

"I guess we got company. A lot of them." Alenka murmured

Mira nodded and they resumed walking.

Before, Alenka was always yawning and rubbing her eyes — the effects of lack of sleep. But right now that she's here in a hall with other aspiring Gods Eater; the sleepiness subsided, replaced with anxiety, excitement and nervousness. A lot could change with emotions.

There was no one in sight but everyone was ordered to form a straight line. Of course, Alenka was one of them, positioned just in the middle, three people away from Mira.

Just then, a loud static was heard. Alenka had to clap a hand over her left ear — which was sensitive than the other. Good thing it stopped. It gave a moment for Alenka to look around. Some did too.

Perhaps there were speakers attached around on the room. And maybe a hidden camera too. What was this? A real test? Where you have to defeat an Aragami along with the others?

No, that idea is too cruel, too violent. Alenka knew that Fenrir values people's lives. They cannot kill someone just for a Gods Eater test.

"When your name and your number is called, please step forward." A voice — a female one, burst throughout the speakers.

"Candidate 59 — Kinomoto."

There was a sound of footstep. Someone on the line was called.

"Candidate 74 — Meillure."

"Candidate 103 — Tyran."

"Candidate 43…"

"Candidate…"

"Candidate…"

Alenka closed her eyes, trying to focus her breathing. The voice seemed so far away and she couldn't hear…

She was panicking. Why wasn't she called?

"Candidate 5 — Sakakibara."

That was Mira, wasn't it? Good for her.

A little relieved that her friend was picked, Alenka inhaled sharply. Maybe there's a chance that she's getting picked too.

Alenka was shaking. Her hand was sweating and it felt clammy as she balled it into fists. She was feeling cold and she kept blinking several times more than average. She was nervous. And she is dreading the last name.

Please, let it be me. Please, please, please, Alenka thought firmly.

"Our last candidate is…"

Please.

"Candidate 7 — Yuki."

It took Alenka exactly two minutes for the thought to sink in inside her numb brain. Candidate 7 — that was her. Yuki — Alenka Yuki.

Does that mean she passed? Does this mean she'd going to be accepted?

Ordinarily, Alenka would jump with joy, laugh like an idiot or even scream with glee. But today, she'd thought that those actions were pretty indecent so she decided it was better to just step out of the line.

She could see Mira's wide smile beyond the corner of her eye. Miraculously, they both passed. This is the first way.

The way for her to get both revenge and her lifelong dream.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Director, we've found a possible match for a New Type Gods Eater in the database." A voice rang through the speakers of Johannes' office.

As soon as the Director had heard it, a smile crept across his lips. A New Type Gods Eater — a different one compared to the most Old Types. This was a rare event. Not one here in Fenrir Far East Branch was a candidate for a New Type.

"I see." He replied as a matter-of-factly "What's his name?"

"Her, actually." The voice corrected "It's a…girl."

Johannes' eyes then traveled towards his computer. In one click, the file opened and the screen immediately displayed the said New Type database.

_Name: Alenka Rinami Yuki_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Seventeen_

Johannes smiled slyly "Hm. Let's get her down here to take the aptitude test."

"Very well."

And he sat there, pondering at the thought.

The Fenrir Far East Branch is going to change. Much faster than he had expected. Everything was going well according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Alenka stepped inside a dimly lit room. It wasn't that big. But the walls and floors were made of metals. There were a lot of scratches and dents on it though. As if something hard hits on it everytime.

Her heart was pounding. After the preliminary results, a young man addressed her towards what they call the 'aptitude test', leading her here. Before she stepped in, the man suddenly spoke up and bid her good luck, reminding Alenka that she needs it.

Because of that, she was getting scared.

She hasn't seen Mira or any familiar face. Maybe they were seeing someone one by one. The thought gives her another twinge of anxiety.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." Another voice — this time, a man's, spoke up, his words echoing across the room.

Once the sound reached her ears, Alenka looked up to see a room — an observatory — right on top. Three silhouettes were displayed but they were too far that her eyes cannot manage to see their details.

"Now then," he continued "let me welcome you — to humankind's last fortress — Fenrir. I will now test your compatibility as an Anti Aragami Punitive Force — the Gods Eaters."

By listening to what he said, Alenka's body immediately tensed up. What? Another test? What is it this time?

As if sensing her discomfort, the voice laughed and said "Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way."

Alenka had to stop herself before saying 'What?'. They were unbelievable. They still managed to joke? Don't they know the feeling being alone in a room with a bunch of people looking at you?

Or maybe the problem is she's just getting to freak out. Maybe she needs to believe on what the voice said. Slowly, Alenka began to let her body relax.

"When you're ready, please stand infront of that case in the center of the room."

Alenka obeyed. Her steps vibrated and probably rung throughout for the world to hear. She was going to be a Gods Eater!

But once she was near enough, Alenka could see that the case looked dangerous.

It was a weird machine. Full of beeping lights, weird noises and metallic carves. What fascinated Alenka was the mark of Fenrir around its middle — a face of a monster as their logo.

Now, what would she do?

She held out her arm towards a certain metallic thing that fit almost snugly. And all of a sudden, the top of the case fell down and crashed unto her arm.

It was the most intense pain ever. It burns. And it hurt. Like a thousand knives stabbing you. It hurt so much that Alenka began to writhe in pain. She gritted her teeth, trying to handle the onslaught of tears.

The skin on her arms crawled with such intensity that it vibrated; she could even feel her teeth chatter with the magnitude.

_Gods Eaters don't cry,_ Alenka reminded herself.

She bit her lip and a silent cry came out of her head. She wanted to scream, to thrash around, and to yell in pain but yet; she managed to subdue it, trying to pull her arm out.

What the hell is all this? Some stupid show? Why are the people on that observatory just watching? Can't they see that it hurts so much?

Spots danced infront of Alenka's eyes. Her vision seemed unfocused. Her breathing came out fast and shallow. She couldn't take it any longer…

And the last thing she saw was a large blade — a really big one, placed upon her hands altogether with a red metal bracelet.


End file.
